The Meaning of XIII
by Cinvxten
Summary: People think that Roxas was '13' in the Organization because he was the 13th member. That's only half true. You see... Well, let me explain to you in a story. RoxasXSora. Major lemon, so rated M.


The Meaning of XIII

I never knew what 'gay' was, and I never really thought I was. Roxas and I were just friends. We've been friends for, well... forever. I was just oblivious to how I felt about him, ever since we we're little kids. I just thought it was a natural feeling.

I guess it all began when we first met. Oh, God, it seems like so long ago. I think I was three and he was four. I had no concept of love at first sight, obviously. I was three, for crying out loud, what do you expect. But it was there... love. But for those few years, we were just friends.

As we grew older, we started playing more 'boy like' games. Wrestling, playing in the mud, races, eating contests, all that good stuff! We were neighbors, so it was easy for us to get together and play every day. But wrestling was definately our favorite game to play, even if I always lost. In fact, the only things I did win were the eating contests!

When we were both six, for a while, Roxas and discovered this amazing, empty shed out in my backyard, but still far from my house. It was vacant, and there was no floor, so it was always dirty and muddy inside. And everyone knows that mud attracts boys like magnets!

But the same can't be said for mothers. When we came back, our new clothes caked in muck, both our moms grounded us. I couldn't see Roxas for three whole days! It was like torture! Roxas was more important to me then oxygen.

So, of course, the next time we met, we vowed to never get grounded again, cause he missed me just as much as I missed him. After sealing the deal with a firm hug, we started making new plans. We still wanted to wrestle, and we definately didn't want to give up our cool shed. So, we decided that we would still wrestle, but do it with all our clothes off, neatly folding them in a pile outside the shed. We could then clean ourselves off when we were done with the hose attached to the shed's side.

I'd never seen Roxas naked before, but, being a little kid, I thought nothing of it. But the more we played together, the more I noticed Roxas' body. He was always bigger and better then me. His body was muscled and tone, even for his young age. And, though it didn't matter to me much then, his member was a little more then four inches long, flaccid... a six year old...

Through the years, we continued to wrestle, and both of us continued to grow. We'd hug each other at school when we saw one another, and nobody thought anything of it. We were just friends. But even though I grew fast, Roxas always grew faster.

When he hit puberty, he really took off. About the age of 13, Roxas really got into wrestling. He started lifting weights, and in no time, his entire body was full of rock hard muscle. He looked so sexy, and I was just starting to realize how deeply my affection for him ran.

I worked out as well, but not as seriously as my friend, so, undoubtedly, he still beat me when we wrestled in the mud. Yeah, we still did that. It became such a habit when we were younger, that, even as high school students, we couldn't stop.

As our bodies matured, we both began experiencing new sensations. Little did we know, Roxas and I had the same first wet dream on the same first night... both were about each other...

One summer morning, when we were both 16, our naked, sweaty forms were tangled in and amongst themselves, and Roxas had pinned me into the soft mud. That's when, I think, things _really_ made a turning point! His long, dangling member rubbed warmly against my quivering thigh, and almost simultaniously, we both became erect.

Roxas shot off of my panting frame like a bullet and stood facing the corner of the shed. "Wow," I gawked through my gasps. "You're - uh... you're really big..." Roxas didn't say anything. He just turned his head and blushed at me. "How big is it?"

He placed his hands on his smooth, bare hips. "Last time-" he stammered. "Last time I measured it was thirteen inches, fully erect."

"Wow," I repeated. "I'm only seven. You should be proud. How do you manage it? You know ... in public?"

"I don't have to," Roxas murmered, still facing the corner. "It's strange, I only get erections when... when I'm with you."

"That's not _that_ strange," I replied, still sitting on the ground, my legs spread apart so that my own length could have room to harden and cool. It was so hot in that shed! "I only get them when I'm with you, too," I admitted.

"Sora," Roxas said with a commanding, yet nervous tone. "Do you like me? No, wait. Do you _love_ me? Because I love you more then anything before!"

I was speechless. I reached across myself and pinched my arm. It wasn't a dream. The love of my life was showing me the same feelings I so longed to show him. But Roxas mistook my silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, heading for the closed door. "I'd better go. Sorry to bother you."

"Roxas!" I called before he could leave. All kinds of thoughts ran through my head, but only one stood out amongst all the others. "I... I want to know what it feels like..."

"W-what?" he stuttered back.

"I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me..." Roxas whirled back around, eyes alight.

"Sora! Does that mean-"

"I love you, too, Roxas." With a squeal, Roxas threw himself on me, hugging me with all his might and plowing me into the ground. I felt his amazing length rub against my stomach, and nearly died.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Am I dreaming?" he cried back to me, pulling me tighter against him.

"I hope not," I said, pulling away and taking my friend's member into my hand. I began to stroke him lustfully, and he groaned loudly, his hot breath on my face. I took the initiative and licked the sides of his long, soft flesh, fondling his balls the whole time; both were at least the size of a toddler's fist. I tried to open my mouth and take him in, but even just the head was too big to fit. So I satisfied myself with taking his shaft and rubbing it up and down my abs. It must have been good, because Roxas moaned, leaning back and closing his eyes, dreamily. "Is this real enough for you?"

Roxas wasted no time. He used his strong arms to lift me up so that my legs were off the ground and cradled limply in his arms and his manhood hovering at my entrance. He pushed me against the cold metal wall of the shed for support. It was easy for him, his tan muscle barely straining at all to hold my weight.

With his right hand, he began prompting me for entry. He used one finger and pushed it into my entrance, followed quickly by a second. I flinched at the unaccustomed feeling, but didn't say a word. He stretched my tight opening with a third finger, then a fourth, causing me to cry out.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, concerned, but still licking his lips. He scissored his fingers inside me to widen my constricted opening.

"It hurts, but I'm fine," I assured him, hoarsly. "Keep going, I've wanted this for so long!" Roxas pulled out his fingers and enticingly placed his throbbing tip to my entrance. "Go!" I shouted at him.

With a lustful grunt, Roxas sank the head of his length into me. I screamed but clamped my mouth shut in a grimace. "God, you're so tight!" Roxas moaned, thrusting his size even deeper into my small opening. I felt his wirey blonde hair at the base of his shaft tickle my thighs as my but landed on his hard torso.

"Aaaaaah!" I groaned as my new found lover hit my sweet spot with his god-like member. I tried to keep my eyes open, my will to see Roxas' beautiful face overwhelming the pain I felt. His sweat glistened hair bobbed over his bright blue eyes as his bare body rocked back and forth with mine.

"Faster!" I commanded to him as I got used to his size, and he obediently followed it. His large balls slapped heavily against my skin with every hit, and I was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I felt the heat beneath me grow as his gigantic member created friction between us. It was spreading from my entrance to my hips, and soon my entire bottom half was numb with the firey heat. Both of us began to sweat immensly. It was like being in an oven!

I felt my climax approaching quickly. I panted in time with Roxas' over powering thrusts. As he pounded into me even harder, I had the best orgasm I had ever experienced! The white liquid fell onto Roxas' chissled abs, mixing with his dripping sweat as we both got hotter and hotter.

"Sorry about that," I gasped. Roxas stopped mid thrust and cast his entrancing eyes up to me.

"Sora," he started, raising and eyebrow. "I have twelve of my thirteen inches lodged up into your ass, and _you_ are apologizing to _me_ for getting a little cum on me?"

"Yeah," I responded timidly.

"God, I love you Sora!" Roxas cried, picking back up in his rythmic poundings. He leaned over, his steamy muscles embracing against my slender frame and locked me in a kiss.

Roxas' member began to throb and he tensed beneath my lips. He broke out into a violently powerful orgasm, wildly thrusting into my hips. Our kiss muffled the screams of pleasure coming from both of us. I could feel his rod release into me, his seed spilling all the way into my chest. I was quickly filled, and his semen gushed like a geyzer from what little room was left in my entrance and splashed to the floor. He just kept cumming and cumming and _cumming_! It never stopped, his thrusts getting harder and harder. What felt like forever really only lasted three minutes, and by the end of it both me and the floor were soaked with Roxas' abundant seed. I felt like I was in Heaven!

Roxas sighed and fell to the floor, bringing me with him. We laid on the ground, Roxas' colossal length still embedded inside me, fully sheathed in my flesh. He rolled over and laid ontop of my trembling body, and with a sleepy groan, he did just that: fell asleep.

His heavily muscled body laid on me, fast asleep, and I couldn't wake him, nor could I move, for I was much too tired to even _try_ to push him off of me. So, I just let him lie ontop of me, his unbelievably huge member still taking up the whole of my small entrance.

I counted the hours, in a totally uncomfortable position, waiting for Roxas to wake. After 5 hours, my lover whispered, "Mmmmmm, Sora..." I thought that finally he was awake, but that wasn't the case. Roxas began to once again pound into my already over stretched opening, in and out, uncontrollably. He was having a wet dream, and I was his tool to fullfill it.

For the second time, Roxas' enormouse length flooded it's white hot load into me, mingling with the still fresh remnants from the first endevour. Again, his semen stained my body, and leaked onto the already drenched floor like a fountain. At last, when he was through, he awoke and looked at me with a golden smile.

"Uh, my dick is so hot!" he sighed, and slipped it forcefully from me, a final spray of cum escaping from my over flowing entrance. I groaned and tried to stand up. But the pain was in such an awkward position, that I just collapsed back onto Roxas. He took ahold of me and laid me lovingly against his own body. After freeing his huge length from beneath me and placing it under my arm into the cooler air, he commenced to pump me, his own dick rubbing against my side, multiplying the pleasure, until I gave up my seed as well, only adding to the puddle Roxas had already formed. I leaned back in delactation onto his shoulder and looked up to his smiling face. "Feel better?"

He stood up, rejuvinated and envigorated. "Better then I've ever felt before," I laughed. "Just a bit... uncomfortable."

Roxas got his clothes together and grinned again. "I'll be here tomorrow, about... 11:00 in the morning. We can... _'wrestle'_...some more." He winked at me and stroked his weeping cock at the doorway.

"I'll be there," I panted, sitting down into the wide puddle of cum on the ground. It was hard not to, the stuff was everywhere. I felt like the second luckiest man in the world. Of course, Roxas was the first luckiest, because from now on in, he'd always be seme. But I was okay with that. "Just, one thing..." I added, rubbing my sore bottom. "Next time, don't fall asleep..."

"Deal," Roxas agreed, laughing.

"I really love your huge cock," I complimented, laying my hands back, sinking them into the shallow puddle of cum. "It feels good inside me, and it has so much semen!"

"Ha!" Roxas laughed, opening the door. "Just wait until I've finished growing..."


End file.
